The Rose Garden
by sd3007
Summary: How James and Lily got together. Please review if you read this, i could really do with the feedback.
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer...these aren't my characters, i'm not claiming originatilty. Please nobody sue me.

The rose garden

James was sitting in a large armchair in the common room, trying not to stare at her. Her being Lily Evans, a girl who was rapidly becoming far too interesting. But like it or not, he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

James' friend Sirius occupied the chair opposite his own, both were prime seats, in front of the roaring Gryffindor fire. Conveniently, Lily was sitting in the window-seat directly behind Sirius' chair. James had the perfect vantage point, and was making good use of it. He believed himself to be the very height of subtlety.

"Dammit James!" An annoyed voice broke his reverie. Sirius sounded frustrated. As usual.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've said"

James quickly diverted his dark brown eyes back to his friends face. It looked less than amused.

"Sorry Sirius, what were you saying?"

"I was saying, when are you going to schedule the next quid ditch practise, because I've got double detention with Mcgonogal and I was hoping you could…tell me what you are looking at!"

James' eyes had returned to the window seat. He tried to think of a quick answer, but failed miserably.

"I, was er…..I'm…'

"Well, thanks for filling me in so eloquently James" Shot Sirius, sarcastically. "I guess I'll just I'll just have to find out for myself".

He quickly reversed his direction, kneeling on the chair backwards, arms crossed over the top, and surveyed the room with his black eyes.

"Stop it Sirius! Sit down!" hissed James, sinking lower into his chair. But Sirius was in a playful mood.

"Well, well, Prongs. What have you been looking at? What has caught you bespectacled little eye today?"

A groan issued from behind his chair. James was un-eager for attention for once.

"Could it be that you were admiring the art work in our lovely common room? Guessed Sirius. He pointed to a picture of a medieval damsel trapped in a tower. She smiled back at him coyly and waved a handkerchief in their direction.

"No? No. You aren't an art lover are you? Well perhaps it is the ever divine Guinevere Jones who you've been staring at? He was gesturing towards a very pretty Gryffindor fifth year from Wales. She had Raven black hair, and when she looked up and smiled at Sirius, shaking her head and laughing, because she'd heard his comment, her bright blue eyes shone with mischief.

Sirius winked at her, then turned to James. "Not your type? She may be mine though!" 

He looked back at her once more. "Hmmm, perhaps I'll take her to the ball2. James rolled his eyes. No doubt if Sirius asked her she would say yes. His friend had cauldrons of confidence, not to mention good looks. Sirius went on.

"Ah. Mr Potter my good friend. I think I have found you out. You wouldn't have been admiring Lily Evans per chance?" As he said her name, he raised his voice loud enough for her to hear, and indeed she did.

"What was that Sirius? Did you want me for something?"

"Not me" He replied. "Maybe someone I know though".

Lily got up and walked towards the fireplace. "What do you mean Sirius?" She asked curiously.

As she came within the sphere of firelight, her hair glowed a deeper red than its normal auburn, and her green eyes shone wickedly. James caught his breath. With a slow smile, she leaned, one elbow resting on the side of Sirius's chair, and awaited an answer.

James was mesmerised. He was also alarmed at how fast he was falling for this girl. He kept his cool however. It wouldn't do to panic in front of Sirius anyway…..he'd never hear the end of it.

"Hello Evans" he said in a slightly mocking tone. "You going to come watch me play Quidditch on Friday?"

God! Where had that come from? For some unknown reason he always acted obnoxiously whenever he spoke to Lily. Surprisingly though, this time she didn't give him a scathing look, call him something insulting with lots of syllables and storm off.

"Well of course I'll be there. I wouldn't dream of missing a Gryffindor - Slytherin match"

This was said neutrally, but James was aware of the danger. Sirius just looked on in amusement. 

Lily was as sharp as an arrow. She could be being honest, but she could be laying a trap. She wasn't normally so cordial with James. The pinnacle of this had been the incident with Snape of course. It still made James uncomfortable to recall it. Lily had shown him up in front of a lot of people. He hadn't liked it, but he hadn't like her thinking of him badly more, Since then he had tried to be less big-headed. It wasn't easy. Cautiously, so as to avoid all traps and snares, James continue.

"Great, we need all the support we can get. It wont be an easy match.

Lily's eyes widened briefly. She looked slightly surprised at his sincerity. She must have been expecting a sarcastic reply. She quickly recovered however, her emerald eyes narrowing slyly

"Well, that's what I thought James" She went on in a light voice "After all, your game has been a little off lately"

Touché thought James, as Sirius erupted with laughter.

She grinned and returned to the window seat.

"Oh James, you two are meant to be together! And you have been slow recently you know" 

James threw a cushion at his friend, who deflected it with a wave of his wand.

"Hmph…..don't be ridiculous Sirius" James muttered, blowing his black hair out of his eyes.

Secretly though, Sirius couldn't have said anything to please him more. James had just made up his own mind on the issue. They both thought the same thing.

Sirius started discussing Quidditch and detention again but James's eyes glanced back to Lily once more. She was looking right back at him. Quickly, both pairs of eyes were averted.

James smiled to himself, then turned back to Sirius and Quidditch.


	2. Chapter two

"Look James, it's quite simple really - you just have to enunciate"

Remus Lupin was trying to help him and to be fair, was probably doing a good job, but James had other things on his mind. Today, he would ask Lily Evans to the Yule Ball.

He couldn't put it off any longer and besides, he couldn't risk anybody else asking her first. After all, Lily was very pretty, and pretty fifth years (much to the dismay of Sirius), were in high demand.

"I'm sorry Lupe" said James, using one of his friends' various nicknames.

"I just can't concentrate today"

James wouldn't normally have a problem with doing magic, he was one of the most talented wizards at Hogwarts. This particular spell was a reversal spell and quite challenging - advanced magic for their year. The spell wouldn't be vital to their exam, but could gain students extra merit. The Marauders didn't learn such spells for more marks though. They enjoyed the prestige that came with being the best.

"Alright James" Remus consoled. "I wouldn't worry, I'm pretty sure it'll just click eventually and you'll be sorted"

He laughed thoughtfully "That's what always seems to happen with you".

It was true. Remus Lupin was the most studious of the trio. James and Sirius were gifted with an inate ability at magic, and surpassed most of their classmates with little effort. Remus had to work harder to achieve as much, but luckily for him, he was a natural at studying.

"Cheers Lupe, I hope your right!"

James flopped to the floor. A huge pile of cushions softened his landing. The Room of Requirement was so….handy!

"So" began Lupin in a neutral tone "You're going to ask Lily out today"

It was a statement rather than a question. James replied with a non-committal "Yeah". He wasn't surprised his friend knew. Remus possessed an unnerving ability at insight. All part of being a werewolf, mused James.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nah…it'll be…..fine". James realised he sounded less than convincing. A guilty look at Remus confirmed his suspicion. His friend looked sceptical. They both laughed.

"Well, I hope it'll be fine. I really like her Lupe. She's so……fiesty!"

More laughter.

"She is indeed" I always thought she was quite quiet until this year. Now she's, well, she's almost as bad as us!"

James thought about this as he stretched out on the pillows. They were richly coloured pillows with velvet covers and huge tassels. They smelled slightly fusty but were comfortable. Just like everything at Hogwarts.

Lily had been much quieter before their fifth year. Now, she was always at the middle of her group of friends, and the one people would go to for advice. And boys had started to notice her. And she was witty and clever and good at magic and…

"James?"

Snapping back to attention, James realised Remus was laughing at him again.

"You've got it bad this time haven't you? Good thing she likes you too"

James sat up on his elbows, and eyed Remus, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?"

Remus also propped himself up. As he did so, a shaft of light fell into his eyes. They were grey eyes, filled with honesty and intelligence. But they were also sad and full of secrets. He shifted backwards, shielding his eyes, and titled his head back slightly…his thinking stance.

"Well" he began "I just know. Trust me. It's all about phermomones."

"What are 'ferrymoans' ?" Asked a puzzled James.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, it's a muggle thing. But I'm more aware of them than normal people because of, well, _you know_. And I can tell that she like you because of the pheromones she gives off"

James looked doubtful. Muggles were so behind the wizarding world. The things he'd heard about that went on in their hospitals! And as for Rugby, what sort of a game was that! No skill involved at all.

"Well anyway" Remus continued " pheromones aside, I think she'll say yes"

"You do? Good."

"When are you going to ask her?"

James was about to reply with a vague 'sometime later', but he felt a sudden urgency. His two closest friends both thought him and Lily would make a good match. He thought so too. They couldn't all be wrong, why put it off? He sat up.

"I'm going now"

Clambering out of the nest of pillows, James brushed himself down, and strode towards the door. Remus grinned at his departing back. It was the same walk James used when entering the Quidditch pitch, and James never lost the Snitch.

Lying back on the pillows, Remus stared up at a window set high in the stine wall. The sun hid behind a cloud, and in the midst of his happiness for his friend, Remus suddenly felt a chill. A wave of apprehension swept over him. He was filled with a sense of terrible foreboding, but didn't know why. But then, as quickly as it had come, the feeling was gone. Being a logical young man, Remus soon put it down to the approach of the full moon. Years later, he would remember that moment, alone in the Room of Requirement and understand what it had meant. But for now, it was forgotten.


	3. Chapter three

James left Hogwarts through a little-used side door on the North side of the building. He didn't want to bump into anybody. He had a job to do.

It was bitterly cold outside. The grounds were blanketed in snow, which sparkled like crystals in the sunlight. The lake was almost frozen over. Shivering, James sympathised for the giant squid.

Turning East, James headed towards his destination, he knew Lily would be there. He made his way hastily to the rose garden, which was hidden far back in the grounds. Not many people went there, few students even knew of its existence. That was why Lily liked it he knew, she liked the flowers and the solitude.

James approached the garden. The narrow path leading to it was covered in snow and a set of footprints gave away Lily's presence. The garden was surrounded by tall hedges. Even thought winter had stripped them of their leaves, they still offered privacy and James was grateful. He didn't want an audience, should anybody venture by.

Reaching the entrance to the garden, James surveyed the scene. He wasn't a huge fan of flowers, but had to admit the place was pretty. The garden was, of course enchanted. The roses that should have withered along time ago were still fresh and bright, kept in bloom all year long by a special spell.

And there was Lily. She sat at the far end of the garden, on a stone bench covered by an awning that trailed in roses. She was wrapped in a thick green cloak with fur lining. She hadn't seen him yet.

James walked slowly towards her. His heart beat faster and faster. As he passed the centre of the garden, where four statues of the founders of Hogwarts stared inwards at him, Lily looked up, adding her scrutiny to theirs. Her look was just as stony as the silent statues' at being disturbed, but when she saw who it was, it changed to one of surprise.

"James!" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking Evans" He was slightly put out by her surprise. "I thought I'd get some fresh air."

"Fresh air?" She challenged "Didn't you have a three hour Quidditch practise earlier?"

Damn her for being so clever!

"Yeah, but I, er..I like the snow"

"It's freezing James"

It wasn't going well.

"Well, you're out here _Evans_. What's your excuse?" James sat, uninvited, on the bench beside Lily.

"I don't need an excuse, _Potter. _I always come here and anyway, I wanted some time on my own'

"Oh"

James couldn't think of anything else to say, a feeling he was not used to. "I guess I'll go then" He moved to get up, but Lily put her hand on his arm and stopped him.

"No, it's okay. You can stay if you want."

Sitting back down, James shot a sidelong glance at Lily. She looked flushed. Perhaps it was the cold. Perhaps not.

For a while, neither of them said anything. It wasn't quite an awkward silence. But it was definitely not a comfortable one either. As it went on, James realised just how loud the absence of noise could be. When he couldn't take it any longer he opened his mouth to speak, but Lily beat him to it.

"James, I was wondering if you'dgototheYuleBallwithme?"

Then she was quiet again. She sat up tall, and looked straight forwards.

James was Gobsmacked. He opened and closed his mouth a few times. Then he repeated the action again, before regaining some composure. He also looked straight forwards and let her words sink in.

"Well Evans, I never thought…" he began, but she cut him off in an angry tone.

"Look James, if you're going to be like that, just go. I don't know why I said it anyway, what was I thinking…."

'No!' Thought James as she continued to rant. It was all going wrong. He had to put things straight, once and for all.

"Lily"

She stopped mid-sentence and stared at him. Well, that shut her up thought James. He'd never called her by her first name before.

"If you'd let me finish, you'd realise that I wasn't about to do my 'conceited pig thing' as I think you put it. You shouldn't always jump to conclusions"

Lily looked somewhat abashed at his reproof, and James couldn't help feeling a bit pleased.

"I realised that maybe I wasn't as great as I thought I was a while ago. That day with Snape, do you remember? She nodded, a small frown of admonition creasing her brow.

"Well" James hurried on, eager to avoid a lecture. "It's made me think, that day has. You made me think that perhaps it isn't so clever being so cruel to Snape. Even thought he is a snivelling, greasy little maggot.

Lily's frown deepened. She opened her mouth to speak, James headed her off.

"So anyway, maybe you haven't noticed, but I've tried to stop being so big headed. And it's because of you. I just didn't want you thinking badly of me." James drew a deep breath and ploughed on.

"Thing is, I like you Evans. I like you a lot. I came to ask you to the Yule Ball." He gave a short laugh. "But you beat me to it. But that's one of the things I like about you, you're full of surprises!"

James had was finished. He had said all and more than he had planned to and was quite shocked he had been so honest. He buried his chin in his red and gold scarf and waited for a response.

When he didn't get one, he decided to risk a look at Lily.

She was looking at him, no wait, through him. Roughly a middle-distance stare, right through his head. Her previously hard look had softened, and her lips were slightly parted. When she breathed, white clouds partially obscured her face.

"Lily?"

Damn! He'd promised himself to say no more. God knows what his brain might make his mouth say if he wasn't careful!

She stopped staring blindly, and focused on his face. She didn't say anything but leaned quickly forward and kissed his mouth. Then she pulled back slightly, although their faces were still almost touching. Smiling, she said "I'd love to go to the Ball with you James", then she sat back and looked out at the roses again.

"Even if your Quidditch skills are rapidly going down the drain"

James made a noise of indignation and Lily laughed warmly.

"Look Evans, I know you only like me 'coz you need help at Basic Charms"

It was her turn for outrage. With feigned chagrin, she moved to punch him on the arm. James caught her hand mid-swing, and held it in his own instead. Smiling shyly, Lily squeezed his fingers, then shifted closer to him on the bench.

All in all, thought James, it had been a good day.


	4. Chapter four

The Marauders were relaxing on a slope high above the wizard school Hogwarts. The fields in which they lay had been covered in snow just a few days before, but autumn wasn't quite ready to release her grip on the weather yet, and the four young Gryffindors would make the most of the sunny spell while they could.

Sirius Black was sprawled lazily sat his back, staring up at the blue sky. Nearby, James Potter sat, spinning his wand skilfully through his fingers and gazing down at the rooftops of their school. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew had retired to the shade of a large oak tree and were practising charms together.

The four companions in, between the ritual exchange of insults and jokes, were discussing the up-coming Yule Celebrations.

"I can't believe you finally worked up the balls to ask her James!"

This from Sirius. He said it in a patronising tone, although he knew full well his friend rarely lacked courage.

"Sirius, you're just bitter 'coz you're going to have to go with McGonnogal. Or did she turn you down?"

They all laughed at this. McGonnogal was well known for dishing out multiple detentions to Sirius, and his friends always joked that he got them on purpose.

Remus looked up from his arithmancy textbook to join in the banter.

"James! That's his future wife you're talking about. Show some respect!"

Sirius as always, joined in the laughter.

Remus himself would not be going to the ball, so no retorts were thrown his way. Unfortunately, the night of the Yule Ball would fall upon a full moon this year. He would miss the festivities.

"Who are you going with Sirius?" piped up Peter, the quietest of the group.

"I'm not sure Pete. I still can't make up my mind, but I've got it narrowed down to two"

Once again his friends all laughed at him. This was typical of Sirius. He wasn't being conceited however. Sirius was a trouble maker and his bad-boy attitude made him popular with girls. He could've taken anybody he chose to the Ball.

When they were walking down corridors, first year girls would stare at him with glazed expressions, looking all dreamy and hopefull. James and the others ridiculed him for this, but Sirius took it all in his stride. He would give his fan-club dashing smiles, then laugh when they blushed and fled.

"Oh Sirius, you stud!" drawled James "who are the lucky two then?"

"Well" began Sirius with a large grin "Lily did promise she'd go with me, but some stupid four-eyed wolly seduced her with a love potion, so I had to rethink my options"

James rolled his eyes, and ruffled up his already messy hair, refusing to rise to the bait.

"So, it's going to be either Miranda from the year below - you know, the blonde one? Very pretty, bit ditzy though. Well anyway, her or Guinevere Jones. I can't decide."

"You wont have to" chirped Peter nervously. "Lovegood's already asked Miranda to go with him. He asked her earlier, before lunch."

Ash Lovegood was the Ravenclaw Quidditch captian. Depsite their house-rivalry, he was a good friend of the four.

"And she said yes! Exclaimed Sirius indignantly. "I suppose it'll have to be Gwyn then."

He sniffed dismissively and rolled over onto his stomach. He plucked ruthlessly at a patch of grass. " I like her better anyway"

Peter nodded vigorously in agreement and launched into a story he'd heard about Miranda, a toad and an enchanted suit of armour.

Listening with half an ear, James let his thoughts drift, as they always did eventually, to Lily.

They hadn't seen each other alone much since the day in the rose garden. There had been trips to Hogsmeade, but only in large groups of their mutual friends. James couldn't wait till being close to her again. He also looked forward to the chance for people to see them together. A vain notion, he knew, but he couldn't help the urge to shout out loud that Lily Evans was with him.

"Remus," Sirius interrupted Peter, tired of listening to his gossip. "Are we all set for Friday night?"

Remus set down his book, and moved from the shade into the sun. He stretched out on the grass. He looked pale. Paler than usual. The full moon was only three days away.

"Yes" he sighed "Everything is arranged. You know you don't have to take me this time. I don't want any of you missing the ball"

"Don't be such a squib Remus!" Sirius chided him "Five minutes of our time is nothing. You're missing the whole thing. Of course we'll be with you"

The other two animagi voiced there agreement. On Friday, they would accompany Remus to the shrieking shack and stay with him in their animal form while he changed. This was the hardest part of the transition for thier friend; when his animal mind took control. Then, they would return, in their regular forms naturally, to the Ball.

As Remus thanked them solemnly, a head appeared above the brow of the hill. A dark haired head. Bowed low. It belonged to Severus Snape.

"Oh Merlin's beard! What is he doing here?" demanded Sirius of nobody in particular.

"OI! Snape! Hey, grease ball! What do you want?"

The head which had been previously focused on the ground snapped up at the sound of Sirius's voice. He gave them a murderous look, and slowed his pace, stopping at a 'safe' distance.

He addressed the Marauders in a sneering tone :

"I hope you all have permission to be up here. You're almost off school grounds you know"

"Yeah, we know Snivellous. We needed a little air. Your Slytherin stench can be quite over-powering sometimes"

"James smiled, but said nothing. He intended to keep his promise to Lily, even if she wasn't there to witness it.

"Very amusing, Black. I'm surprised that you're not used to the smell of your own kind though. He smiled darkly, knowing that he'd hit home. And don't forget your detention later"

With that he walked off, returning the way he had come.

Sirius looked bleak. The jibe about 'his own kind' had indeed struck a nerve. He hated being reminded about his blood ties. The Blacks were a pure-blood family. They were also a family of muggle -haters and looked down on anybody who linked themselves to muggles and half bloods.

Sirius however, was the black sheep of the Black family. He did not share their haughty opinions and his dissention from the family ranks was cemented further after the sorting hat had placed him in Gryffindor, not Slytherin.Thereafter he had been a stranger in his own home.

Raising his wand, pointing it at Snapes departing back, he was about to issue a spell when James reached out his hand to stop him. A look of surprise spread across Sirius's handsome face. James would normally have suggested a hex, rather than stopping him from performing one.

"Don't bother Sirius. He's not worth your effort"

"Well, maybe not this time James" Sirius relented, lowering his wand. "But he will pay eventually"


End file.
